


The Embarrassing Hunt

by FirithAriel



Series: Boyfriend!Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Loki is an idiot, POV Second Person, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, but he's an idiot with a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki has stolen something from you, and sends you on a quest around the Palace of Asgard to retrieve it.Why? Cause it’s fun! For him….-Same reader as the Boyfriend!Loki series. I worked it as a prequel for the other fics.





	The Embarrassing Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for [Kari’s 1k MCU Writing Challenge](https://until-theend-oftheline.tumblr.com/post/175857228365/karis-1k-mcu-writing-challenge)  
> PROMPT: “When I find you, and I will find you, if he is not in one piece, I will take you apart.”

“LOKI!!!” You stormed into his room, startling the guards at the door. “GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!”

A shimmer caught your eye and you turned to see an illusion beside you.

“What has gotten your undergarments in a twist, dearest?” Loki asked, amused.

“What is the meaning of this?!?!”

You held up a toy dragon’s tail to his face. Its blue scales glinted, much like the mischief in Loki’s eyes. He snorted wickedly, but didn’t answer. It only made you angrier, which was probably his intent.

“Where. Is. Shapira?” You growled.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He chuckled, balancing on his heels playfully.

You huffed indignantly. “When I find you, and I will find you, if she is not in one piece, I will take _you_ apart!”

“Then you better get reading and guessing, dearest.” Loki disappeared in a flash, his smug smirk was the last thing you saw.

_The bastard!_

Holding your most precious possession ransom and sending you on a game of hide and seek, which was pretty unfair, seeing _he could teleport things!_ Was this his idea of entertainment?

Yes, it was.

The first clue was already in your hand, attached to the dragon’s tail he had teleported that afternoon to your bedroom. It was pretty straight forward: A piece of parchment that read _“If you want the rest of it, come to the palace.”_ and a drawing or a blackberry.

You know blackberry pie is his favorite. What were you supposed to do with that information? No idea. Maybe he’d exchange his hostage for pie? No. That would be too simple.

Blackberry. Pie. _The kitchens?_

Grumbling under your breath you made it to the kitchens. It was fairly empty as every mid afternoon, there were only two maids, quickly finishing up the daily clean up. You hid behind the massive ovens, waiting for them to go away while studying the kitchen.

_Blackberry pie. The fridges? The oven?_

Well, the ovens were right beside you. As soon as the maids left, you peeked inside the tiny window, hoping to see your beloved plushie in there.

“Well done, y/n!” Loki’s illusion made you jump in surprise.

“Fuck you!” You shouted, mentally listing all the ways you were going to kill him when you found him.

Saphira wasn’t there. Instead, you found another parchment roll attached to a blue paw. You gripped the paw in your hand and glared at Loki’s illusion, wanting to punch that smirk off his face. The parchment held another clue.

 

> _That’s not my room._

“What is this supposed to mean?” You flailed the paper on Loki’s face, making it shimmer.

“You have to figure that out.” Loki disappeared in a green flash.

You groaned and muttered many unlady-like words under your breath. _That’s not my room._ What room? Not your room? (you didn’t even live in the palace) Loki’s room? _Not_ Loki’s room?

“You useless--” Realization hit you like lightning.

One night, after you were done with your lessons at the palace library, Loki dared you to find and sneak into his room. You had failed miserably, and snuck into another room. Luckily for you, Loki found you before you could embarrass yourself. And said those exact words to you.

Which meant…

“I can’t believe this time I actually have to sneak inside Thor’s bedroom!” You muttered under your breath, hiding behind every pillar and tapestry on the way. You reached the wooden doors with no problems, and prayed to the norns that Thor wasn’t in there.

“Don’t worry, he’s not.” Loki’s illusion again made you jump. “He’s at the training pit getting his ass handed to him by Sif.”

“Would you stop doing that?” You whispered angrily.

Paying no further attention to Loki, you entered Thor’s room. A blue dragon leg was conveniently placed on the tea table. As fast as you could, you scurried off to the table, but when you went for the dragon leg, your hand went right through it.

“You miserable little rat!” You said, and Loki’s illusion giggled with glee.

Taking a look around the room, you saw at least four more dragon legs. All identical.

“I swear on your father’s name, Loki, I am going to skin you alive.”

You didn’t even spare a glance in Loki’s direction and hurried around the room, going for the illusions as fast as you could. Finally, the one over the bed was the real leg. Attached to it, another parchment. You let out a tired and annoyed breath before opening the parchment, Loki’s laugh echoed in the room, but his avatar was already gone.

 

> _1, 2, 3… stop stepping on me!_

Apparently, Loki was determined to make you relive all of your most embarrassing moments. This one was blatantly simple. Dancing lessons were part of your education as a lady of the royal court. You had shared those lessons with Loki many times and, while he was gracious and dextrous with his feet, you were told you had feet “as light as a stampeding buffalo”.

There were only two places that clue could lead you: the dance studio or the ballroom. The studio was at the other end of the palace, near the lake. With some minor detours, you could check the ballroom first on your way.

“Care to dance, my lady?” Loki appeared in front of you as you entered the hall, doing a mock reverence. “In this form at least I won’t have to suffer your lack of rhythm.”

You threw one of the paws in your hand straight through Loki’s head, and got busy searching the place. Loki watched you, amused, humming a tune. You tried to block him out and concentrate, but the tune was contagious. You recognized the song, and realized it was part of the clue.

_The piano._

Loki’s illusion was sitting on the bench when you made the connection, smiling rather proudly at you. You ignored him and bolted right through him, catching the blue scales of the dragon inside the piano box. Another paw was there, with yet another parchment. There was no point on wasting time cursing at Loki. This wasn’t just a scavenger hunt. This was a jigsaw puzzle. You’d get the dragon back once you collected all the pieces. You had two paws, one leg and the tail already in your possession. One leg, the body and the head yet to find.

 

> _Yggdrasil gets a major stretch and Jotunheim snows on Muspelheim._

“This doesn’t make any sense!” You cursed to the void. Loki was gone already.

Snow on Muspelheim? The tree of worlds stretches? Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew you had read or heard that phrase before. You read it again. And again. And again. Until it lost all meaning. There is no snow on Muspelheim, not for the last 4500 years-

 _The convergence._ When the realms orbiting Yggdrasil align, _Yggdrasil gets a major stretch and Jotunheim snows on Muspelheim._ You had studied the phenomenon in the observatory.

And Loki was totally capable of sending you all the way to the roof of the palace. He also decided to join you while you rode the lift, but you decided to ignore him.

The observatory was big and full of all kind of instruments, many of them you didn’t know what they were for or how they were used. The thing you were most familiar with was the astral Yggdrasil map. It was a beautiful object, with Yggdrasil growing right in the middle, all the stars and planets orbiting it. It showed realms beyond the tree as well. Sure enough, a blue dragon leg was tied to the roots of the tree.

“One more piece to go! You’re doing great, love!” Loki giggled by your side. You, again, ignored him.

 

> _IT’S ON AUTOPILOT!_

Yet another embarrassing anecdote! You and him at the pier, trying to “borrow” a boat and ending up capsizing in the middle of the lake. You were grounded for weeks after that one.

_But it was fun._

Then you groaned loudly. Of course he sent you to the highest place in the land and then make you go all the way down again! _If only I could teleport too._ You made your way slowly. By now you were tired and irritated, Loki showing up to say something snarky wasn’t helping your mood either. And he still hadn’t given you any reason behind this whole ordeal. Other than being a pain in your asgardian soul. That was reason enough for Loki, you thought.

Deflated, but finally at the lake, you walked on the pier and immediately recognized the blue scales of the dragon inside one of the golden boats.

“Loki, I’m not getting in the water.” You stated seriously. “I’m too tired for this shit.”

Loki half smiled. “Your language has gotten really colorful.”

You stared at him wordlessly, and he gave in, making the body of the dragon float towards you. You hugged it to your chest, relieved: Finding the body meant only the head was missing. Finally you were getting Saphira back! You glared at Loki for good measure as you opened the parchment, and he disappeared.

 

> _Have I got my tongue in too far again?_

The blush on your face spread all the way to your neck. You remembered that day like it was yesterday. Every detail: the sun barely filtering through the leaves, the heavy scent of the acacia flowers, the warm dusk wind… and the way your heart broke. Loki was trying to impress _another girl_ , and he had asked you, his best friend, to help him practise kissing. It had been messy and slightly disgusting, but it had meant the world to you. It was your first kiss, with the boy you loved. It was devastating to know he didn’t love you back, that he didn’t see you as anything more than a friend. You felt a painful pang on your chest remembering the next time you went to that secluded part in the gardens. You were in need of a quiet space, somewhere you just could curl up and cry, hidden from everyone else. You hadn’t expected to find Loki and _the other girl_ making out. Loki never realized you had seen them, cause you had run away from there as fast as you could, and never came back.

Loki making you go there was cruel, even if he didn’t know exactly why.

“What’s wrong?” Loki’s illusion appeared by your side.

“Nothing.” You said, looking away from him and sucking up the tears.

You heard Loki say something else, but you were already stomping your feet on your way to the gardens. You could feel his illusion following you, but you just wanted to get this over with as fast as your could. Your legs took you through the maze of shrubbery as if you were on autopilot. Once the clearing opened, you closed your eyes.

“Give me Saphira back.” You deadpanned, dropping all the dragon parts to the floor.

You had already figured out those bit and pieces didn’t belong to your dragon. Your dragon was old, a gift from your father when you were just a little toddler. But it became your safety blanket. It accompanied you to the first days of school every cold season, and went with you on holidays during the summer. It was one of the few toys you still kept and your sisters hadn’t destroyed. Your Saphira was frayed around the edges, and its tail had lost some scales. The pristine blue of the parts you had been finding around the castle didn’t belong to your Saphira.

“Why are you keeping your eyes closed?” Loki’s voice was deeper, which made you realize he was there in the flesh this time.

“Because I don’t want to be here.” You swallowed. “Give me my dragon so I can leave.”

“But- this is our spot!” He said, slightly hurt and very confused.

“Our spot?” You felt the tears swelling in your eyes. “You _defiled_ our spot then!”

“What are you-?”

“I saw you here, kissing Lorelai, Loki! I guess all the practice paid off.”

You crossed your arms on your chest and lowered your head, obstinately refusing to open your eyes. Loki and Lorelai weren’t together anymore, in fact they were together for barely a couple of months. But it still hurt, you could still see them in your head.

“ _Oh._ ” Was all Loki said, probably realizing what caused such a reaction from you.

You took a deep breath, wanting to demand your dragon back, but not trusting your voice.

“If I give you Saphira back, will you open your eyes?” Loki asked, his voice was closer, making you very aware of his presence.

You shook your head. “Just give her to me, I want to leave.”

Loki sighed deeply and detangled your arms, placing the dragon on them. You hugged the toy to your chest, its familiar scent calming you down. You let out a shaky but grateful _Thank you,_ and tried to turn around. But Loki clutched your hand, and refused to let go.

“Love, I need you to open your eyes.” He pleaded again. “I promise you-”

“Why do you keep calling me love?” You cut him off.

“Open your eyes and you’ll see.”

_Well, duh!_

Reluctantly, you opened your eyes, quickly wiping the tears that fell. Then you forgot about crying. In the corner of the clearing, right where the bushes blocked the sunlight there was a picnic blanket. Pie, biscuits, grapes, berries, and sweet wine among other light food. Loki closed the ensemble with two blue fire lamps. You shook your head in disbelief and stared almost speechless.

“What?” Was all that came out of your mouth.

“It’s a date.” Loki explained, lacing his fingers with yours.

You had to blink several times for your brain to process what was happening. Once you did, you were ready to kill Loki again. “You made me go through all that just to get a _date_?”

“Yes?” He smiled sheepishly.

You glared at him. “You. Could. Have. Asked! You know?” You used the dragon toy to adorn each word with a smack on his head. “Like normal people?”

“Where is the fun in that?” He smiled, cowering away from the toy. He pulled on your hand and helped you get a seat on the blanket. Then, he sat by your side.

“You are an idiot!” You muttered.

“Well, now I am _your_ idiot.” He pointed out. “If you’ll have me.”

You looked at him. His usually playful and confident expression was now doubtful. You noticed the way he was holding his breath and rubbing his fingers. He was nervous. You had never seen him nervous.

“Well, we can always be idiots together.” You shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes making you burst in giggles.

“Are we not already?” He said, looking straight into your eyes.

When he leaned in and kissed you, you realized he was right. You already were.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
